


Field trip

by torch



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: First Kiss Meme, M/M, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski and Fraser meet John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for geeklite for the first kiss meme.

_John Sheppard and Ray Kowalski?_

Oh, dear. Hee. Um.

Well, there was that one time when Fraser made Ray come along to the Field Museum to see an exhibition about early indigenous American cultures, and the museum staff wouldn't let Ray carry a cup of coffee around with him and maybe he was a bit clumsier than usual due to being, y'know, three-quarters _asleep_ , but those glass cases shouldn't open just because a person leans against them ("Ray, I believe the frequency of your snoring set up a vibration in the glass that caused—" "Shut up, Frase."), and things shouldn't just fall out of them, and when a person catches the thing that falls out, it shouldn't flip open and light up and go beep like some kind of freaky alien bomb. So, sure, Ray wasn't really thinking when he flung it away and tried to drag Fraser down to the floor to take cover, but that was no reason for the guy who came around the corner and caught the freaky alien not-a-bomb in his stomach to complain quite that much for quite that long ("I told them to remove it from the exhibition! And is there some kind of genetic link between the ATA and utterly ridiculous, gravity-defying hair, or are you all just sponsored by Wella?"), and then Fraser had to try to get into it, too ("If I may just ask—" "No, no, you may not, because this is all classified, and you shouldn't have seen it, and you probably shouldn't even be _thinking_ about it, and—" "I do think, as a fellow Canadian, you might extend some courtesy—" "Oh my God, is that a _wolf_?"), and Ray was pretty grateful when the other guy pulled him to one side and suggested that they might go down to the Corner Bakery and get some coffee. So that cleared his head a bit, and Fraser seemed oddly cheerful after his all-Canadian shouting match, and they signed a lot of papers and Ray and the other guy played with the alien-not-a-bomb, which turned out to actually be actually alien, but still not a bomb, and made all kinds of pretty colors but didn't seem all that useful ("Rodney, I think it's just a toy." "Yes, because everything else we've found has been completely harmless and not a way to blow up the entire city—" "A _toy_."), but the loud guy ("Rodney McKay. _Doctor_ Rodney McKay." "It's an honor to meet you, Dr. McKay. Your contributions to science have been considerable, particularly the paper on—" "Yes, well, of course they have been—wait, which paper? You read that? No, no, the rebuttal of Wilkinson's theories was only the beginning—") and the not so loud guy ("Sheppard.") decided to take it with them anyway, and they made some phone calls and a bunch of marines turned up with a padded box and Ray checked the time because there was a game later, and Sheppard noticed him checking the time, and they all ended up in a sports bar and Fraser and McKay argued about that Wilkinson guy and Sheppard and Ray watched the game and ordered more beer, and Dief flirted with the waitress. And Ray noticed even with all the papers they'd signed there was still a lot that Sheppard wasn't saying about where he and McKay came from, or what they were doing, but that was okay, he was a good guy to watch the game with and hell, sometimes you didn't need a guy to talk to figure things out about him, and yeah, Ray knew that particular slouch of the shoulders and angle of the hips, he'd practically invented them. So while Fraser and McKay were getting into it about Wilkinson's lack of standards, Ray dragged Sheppard out the back and pushed him up against the wall and gave him a blowjob.

And then he kissed him. Sheppard tasted like beer and peanuts, and two minutes later, when he yanked Ray's jeans open and went down on him, Ray thumped his head against the wall and saw stars, and a city, rising from underneath the water.


End file.
